Drive Me Crazy
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: After the love of Naruto's life is killed in a mission, he is put into a nut house for attempting suicide. Now, five years later, he tells his, and Sasuke's, story. [SasNar] {Rating for: slightly course laguage (not too bad)}
1. Chap 1

Ellohay!!! (Just incase you don't know that's hello in Pig Latin). Well it seems I have out done myself. It is yet another story. Ya know I was thinkin'… I could write this story in Pig Latin (so easy). Hmmm… I think I will. Starting ownay!! Okay osay isthay isay igpay atinlay otnay at-thay ardhay….I'm just kiddin' with you it's not going to be in Pig Latin because it would take too long to type and most people don't understand it. I wouldn't get that many reviews now would I? keeps talking and waiting for Neji to come with 5 dollars

Neji: walks over Here's your freakin' money now leave.

FK: $.$ thinking at this rate I'll be rich!! stopped thinking Yeeees! Oh your still here?? Don't you have something you could be doing right now?? Shoo shoo!

Neji: gives FK _the_ _finger_

FK: gasp ooooooooooo Neji!!! Hinata is gonna kill you!! (Well at least hurt him a little)

Neji: Hn.

Hinata: NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOO HINATA-SAMA!!! SPARE ME!!!!

They ran away….yea real exciting….GET ON WITH IT!!

FK: walks by popping dollar heheh. Oh this one is different from my others. It's angst uhh romance uhh and yaoi. My first try at it. Oh yes and must give much credit and thanks to me editor- darkmimiru. Without Mimi-chan none of this would be possible (well maybe but it would probably be crappy). There is a little humor in the beginning, but that's just how I am. I can't seem to make a fic with no humor whatsoever; so there's a little in this one. Ok, I'm doing the narration (even though it is Naruto who is telling the story)……I shouldn't try to explain any more…. I might start to confuse you (just like I'm doing to myself right now). In other words this is in 3rd person POV.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?? Everybody knows already. Besides none of us are rich enough or else this wouldn't be a **_fan_**fic now would it?

Drive Me Crazy

"Change of Heart?"

"No…No…NO!!" The blood of his slaughtered loved one splattered over his tear-streaked face.

"Maybe, if I start from the beginning; before…_it_ happened, then…then you may understand."

Five Years Ago…

"Ohayo…" mumbled the pink haired girl, tiredly shuffling to meet her teammates.

"Uhhhh…" responded the usually energetic blond.

"……." The raven haired boy didn't respond. He just simply looked at the half-conscious people in front of him. The threesome sat and waited for their constantly late sensei.

"….Ohayo, gentlemen." Kakashi appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Ah, but see I am only _two_ hours late. I would consider that an improvement; wouldn't you?" Kakashi stated.

"Iie." Sakura said flatly.

"But I'm an _hour early_!!!!" Kakashi pleaded.

"Iie, you are still late." Sakura argued.

Naruto sat and watched the argument. Sasuke, getting annoyed with them, spoke up.

"What's our mission?"

"Eh….mission…??" Kakashi looked at his subordinates in utter stupor.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about!" Sasuke snapped back.

Oh, the mission…right, well…let's see…" Kakashi began searching his various vest pockets. "Ah, here it…" Kakashi whipped out his latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. "…oops…wrong pocket."

"Why is our sensei such a perv?" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Kaka-sensei…what is that?" Naruto inquired while pointing to an object sticking out of Kakashi's right vest pocket.

"Uh…that would be…" he pulled it out and looked at it, "…the scroll with your mission on it." He chuckled a little, then looked confused. "I thought I looked in there…"

"What. Is. Our. Mission." Sasuke demanded.

"Right; well your mission will take place tomorrow because it is an A ranked mission. So, go home, train, pack, rest, whatever. Just be here on time." Sakura seemed like she needed some clarification.

"So we are going to stay in another village?"

"Yes, for a week."

"Oh."

Kakashi looked over his team to see that they all understood.

"Naruto….if you don't understand you should just say so." Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "But you will have to ask Sakura or Sasuke for help. I have…….other things to do. Ja ne!" With that last remark he was gone in the same puff of smoke he appeared in.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"No, I decline."

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan; I'll go!" Sakura looked at Naruto with that same look of…well…disgust.

"No ,dobe, you're not going anywhere."

Naruto spun on his heel and glared while Sakura wondered why he said that.

'He might be changing his mind.' Thought Sakura hopefully.

"And why the hell not?" snapped Naruto.

The Uchiha let out a sigh and seemed as though he didn't want to answer that question; even though he brought the attention to himself.

"………I need a training partner." Sakura lit up.

" Then how about I train with you?"

The black haired boy began to show annoyance from their pointless questioning.

"Because the dobe is stronger than you, so I will use him." He then promptly grabbed Naruto by the shirt collar and drug him away to a more secluded area; leaving a disappointed girl.

########################################################################

"Get offa me." Naruto finally commanded after a while of dragging. "Where are we going anyways?"

Sasuke continued walking. "Someplace where we can train," he answered.

"Wait….what do I get out of this?"

"A chance to _try_ to beat me and an ass-kicking in the end." Naruto could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice as that last part of his "prize" left his lips.

'I wonder how soft his lips are.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Oh no, they're coming back.' Naruto slumped as he walked. You see, Naruto always thought of Sasuke in a different way; ever since he met him. He knew it was wrong to think of another boy like that, so he told himself that he hated Sasuke. He began to persuade himself until the thoughts stopped. That was…until he became his teammate. The wrong thoughts began to haunt him; first in his sleep, then anytime. He tried avoiding being alone with Sasuke; afraid of what he might say or try to _do_ to him. He just could not avoid the inevitable.

"We're here, now let's start."

Naruto's head snapped up (A.N. chain reaction!) just in time to miss seeing the giant rock ledge he had to step off of.

"Watch your…" Naruto tripped right off the edge , his ankle popped, and he hit his head on the ground, "…step." Sasuke sighed and knelt down by his fallen "love." "He blacked out." Sasuke said to himself. :He twisted his ankle too." Now if Naruto was still awake, Sasuke wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't be caught being nice to the dobe. He began tending to Naruto's head and ankle. 'I should stop acting so childish. I should tell him how I feel…the worst he could do is say he doesn't feel the same. Or that I'm disgusting.' Sasuke got a troubled look on his face as he thought of how Naruto would react. He finished tending to Naruto, laid him in a comfortable position, and sat with his legs crossed to think. He looked at the unconscious blond beauty. 'How and why are you doing this to me?'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Wow… my first yaoi story is complete…I mean the first chappy. It may seem kind of boring right now and I'm sorry. Buuuuuuut if you R&R it will get better!! Reviews make good writing fuel. Very very useful. Please don't hate me for the crappiness (I you think it's crappy) I'm trying this for the first time……I'm repeating meself now…..LOOK WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! No I'm playin' but I really need reviews. If you haven't read my other stories….you should cuz they are fuuuuuunny….yea. You'll like them. Bye ma peeps!!


	2. Chap 2

WOW! I'm doing a good bit of updating huh? WOOT FOR ME!! I dun have much to put here to day…I'm running out of things to say…that's not good.

Kakashi: Or is it?

FK: T.T Not you too Kakashi.

Kakashi: Neji wanted me to come here. He warned me about something…#is trying to remember when an ominous shadow comes behind him#…

FK: #glomps Kakashi#

Kakashi: ACK what do you want?

FK: #in cute little voice# Do the disclaimer?

Kakashi: ok. FluffyKakashi does not own Naruto. Want an otakutart?

Neji: #came anyway# Hey don't do that!

FK: ok . #eats offered tart#

Neji: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Kakashi: huh? Neji…I didn't think you were coming.

Neji: why did you do that?

Kakashi: why?

FK: #is super hyper#

Kakashi: heheh I'll start the story

Neji: good idea.

Drive Me Crazy Chap.2

_'Ugh… where am I?' Naruto looked around. 'I'm…in a field…of…flowers?' he continued looking until his eye caught sight of the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life; standing alone in the vast meadow of soft colors. 'Sasuke…' As the name fell from his lips, the angel turned to face him, giving the warmest smile ever emitted from his face. Naruto stood and began walking toward Sasuke. As he approached, Sasuke opened his arms to him, waiting. Seeing the gesture, Naruto ran to him. He ran into his arms as they embraced. The happiness lasted but a minute as the sky darkened and the flowers wilted away…_

Naruto began to stir as something wet dripped on his face occasionally. 'Come on dobe, wake up already.' Sasuke thought impatiently. Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

" ….what's going on?"

"You tripped off a little rock and knocked yourself out." Naruto looked around. "And now it's raining. Thanks to you I didn't get to train at all." Sasuke finished his explanation. Naruto simply rubbed his eyes again, stretched, yawned and asked,

"…what?"

Sasuke sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth." He then got an unexpected reaction to hi statement.

"I know." Naruto wobbly stood up and began limping away into the rain (A.N. they were under a tree). "I'm not worth anything."

Sasuke looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Naruto stopped walking.

"A demon like me deserves nothing and is no good to anyone." Sasuke got up and walked to Naruto.

"That's not what I meant." The blond did not respond. "Naruto, listen to me." He turned him around to face him. A little too quickly for Naruto's half awake mind and body. Naruto lost his balance only to fall on Sasuke and caused them both to topple over. Once on the ground, Naruto turned over to face Sasuke. He was about to yell at him but stopped as he noticed how close their faces were. Neither of them said a word. After, say about five minutes, Sasuke thought that maybe he should get Naruto off of him before the urge to do something became stronger. Unfortunately (A.N. or not) for him, he moved the wrong way (A.N. which way that is I dunno. Come on use your imaginations people!). this only brought their faces closer. Their lips were slightly touching. Neither had a thought in their mind besides…

'Kiss him.'

They moved together, crushing their lips together. They seemed to merge together, breaking apart slightly when air was needed. It was indeed a little sloppy; but better than the first. After all, that one was an accident. Soon, Sasuke pulled away. Trying to regain his composure, he stood up and dusted himself off. Once his mind came back to reality, he realized he was soaking wet, so dusting wouldn't do any good. He extended his hand to Naruto.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He stood up and pushed the blond hair out of his face.

"Nah…that's ok…I'll be fine." He began limping in the direction of his house when his ankle buckled, making him fall. The ground never came.

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's waist and helped him stand. Once Naruto was steadied, Sasuke smirked at him.

"Baka, you should take up an offer when one is given."

"But I don't need your help!"

Sasuke looked skeptically at the blond. Naruto looked away from Sasuke's gaze.

"………….Ok…..maybe just a little help is ok."

"Hn."

As the boys walked away, a dark figure leapt away through the trees.

TBC Duh!

FK: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ok hyperness is draining…well this chapter is a lot shorter than I hoped it would be….OH WELL!! I will try to make up for it….I know I disappointed anyone who reads this story by not updating for, well, EVER and then having it be super short. It's a little hard for me to keep a story going the way I'm doing it. SO I'm trying something new; I'm writing my new story (it's not online yet), all the way through, BEFORE I put it online. That might, probably, will help in updating time. For future reference, my new story is humorous and it's about……..RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not just any ramen though, M A G I C A L R A M E N!!!!!! Well Ja! For now my hopefully loyal fans!!


End file.
